


9: Pets/Minions

by LeosLust



Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 - SFW Edition [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Aymeric vs Cat!Emet: FIGHT!, But he is a cat, Emet is here, M/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), cat allergies, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: “Hey… Fahmi.”“Mm?”“Have you seen Emet? Food doesn’t look touched.”A cross between a loud yawn and something vaguely akin to ‘no’ came from the sofa.Ardbert shrugged to himself, pulling out his phone and sending a text to Kamui.‘Make sure Aymeric takes his allergy meds.’-----Or: Emet's a cat and loves to show off
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 - SFW Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666339
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	9: Pets/Minions

“I know, I know, I’m working as fast as I can without chopping my fingers off!”

“Meow.”

“I said I _know_ , but you’ll complain if I rush so much and leave any bones in it!”

“Meow.”

“Listen, do you want this food to be up to quality or not?”

“Meow.”

“B-”

“Kamui who are you arguing with?” Aymeric said from the kitchen doorway, frankly, very concerned for his fiancé’s sanity and safety.

Aymeric watched as Kamui’s tail shot up in the air, much to his amusement, before it slowly slinked back down, wrapping itself around Kamui’s waist. They had known each other for 5 years, and yet he never tired to see how Kamui’s tail moved and reacted to things. It was entertaining. Cute. Entirely endearing. 

“Well you se-”

“Me _ooow_.”

Aymeric blinked himself out of his loving daze and turned his head down towards the source of the somehow annoyed sounding cry.

“Isn’t that-?”

“Emet! Yeah! He came to visit us all the way from Ardbert and Fahmi’s.” Kamui said as he turned to pick up the impossibly fluffy cat, allowing Emet to push his head between Kamui’s horn and face, purring louder than a room full of active ceruleum engines. 

Aymeric felt his eye twitch.

“Ehehehe, why Emet, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to show off!” Kamui chuckled as he rubbed his cheek against Emet’s face in response.

_‘He is.’_ Aymeric thought to himself as he made his way across the kitchen to Kamui’s side, wrapping both arms around Kamui’s hips and pulling him close, “And if _I_ didn’t know any better, I’d think _you_ were trying to make me jealous of a cat, Kamui.” Aymeric was teasing, of course, but Kamui still jolted at the words, only relaxing as a soft kiss was pressed into the crook of his neck that wasn’t full of cat.

The three of them stood there for some time, Kamui quite content in the arms of his soon-to-be-husband with his part-time pet in his own arms, blissfully unaware of the glaring contest going on between the other two. 

Until of course, Aymeric’s allergies finally caught up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> The mentioned Fahmi belongs to NekoAisu òwó
> 
> And yes this is a canon part of the modern AU we've got going on. I wanted to write more but monkey brain said no, so instead you can imagine the disaster that happens after Aym's allergies catch up with him lmao.


End file.
